The Ultimate Opportunist
The Ultimate Opportunist is an American professional wrestler currently signed to NWC where he competes on its Smackdown roster. TUO is best known for his time in Wrestling Section E-Federation (WSE) where is the 3rd longest reigning WSE Champion, United States Champion, Tag Team Champion (with Y12 Phantom) and also a Triple Crown Champion. He is also a former Raw and Smackdown writer, on-air Smackdown General Manager and out of script owner of WSE. Throughout his professional career, TUO has found success in various wrestling promotions which include EFW, WS OMEGA, UMCW, OLW, amongst others. Overall, he's won over 10 world titles among other accomplishments. 'Wrestling Section E-Federation (2012 - 2014)' Debut; early days The Ultimate Opportunist debuted in WSE in early 2012 under the name 'I am the best in the world' winning a triple threat match against two other debuting wrestlers. He made his PPV debut at WSE TLC 2012 defeating Dolph Ziggler nWo in a ladder match to become the #1 contender for the Million Dollar Championship. TUO went on to feud with Brogue Kick for the title and faced him in 3 consecutive matches but lost. He then qualified for the Money in the Bank match at Wrestlemania 3 but lost. Team Best in the World; Tag Team Champion In following weeks, he started picking up wins and also changed his name to 'CM Punk 4G TS'. During that time, he started teaming with Phantom and won the tag team titles. They eventually decided to go by the name of 'Team Best in the World'. They feuded with Samir Cerebral Assassin and Nexus and successfully defended the tag team titles against them. At Insurrextion, they faced Dark Cenation (Darkstar and Cenation) and defended the tag team titles. Also, Phantom went on to win the WSE Championship in the main event by defeating Just RKO'em! The following night on RAW, they lost the tag team titles to Dark Cenation. WSE Champion After their loss, CM Punk 4GTS, alongside WWE Champion CM Punk set his sights on WSE Championship. A triple threat match for WSE Summerslam was announced but on the last Smackdown before the PPV, Phantom turned heel by attacking both men. At Summerslam, the match ended in draw as CM Punk 4GTS and WWECCMP pinned Phantom at the same time. At Rage in a Cage, CM Punk 4GTS faced WWECCMP in a cage match for the WSE title but the match again ended in a draw when both men escaped the cage at the same time. A Last Man Standing match between the two was announced for Halloween Bash (or Survivor Series, not sure on this one). During that time, 4GTS changed his look and his name and was known as The Ultimate Opportunist. At Halloween Bash, TUO defeated WWECCMP to become the WSE Champion thus winning his first world title in professional career (I believe so). At King of the Ring, he faced WWE Champion, Know Your Role and Shut Your Mouth and Phantom in fatal four way match to retain the WSE Championship. Few days later, he defended the title against KYRSYM. At Royal Rumble, he defeated Phantom to retain the title. At No Way Out, he won an Elimination Chamber match to retain the championship. He lost the title to Samir Cerebral Assassin at Wrestlemania IV, thus ending the 133 days long title reign, the 3rd longest WSE Championship reign in WSE history. He faced Samir in a title rematch at Backlash, which he lost. United States Champion; Feud with Alpha Males In May, TUO started a feud with The Alpha Males (The Best in the World/Michael Maverick and David Falcon), specifically with TBITW, who he went on to defeat to win the US title for the first time in his career. He defended the title against TBITW (?) at Extreme Rules and against Riyanindia at Unforgiven. The following night on Raw he lost the title to Riyan in a steel cage match. Team Best in the World reunion; Continuation of feud with Alpha Males At Summerslam, TUO teamed up with Alberto Del Rio and ??? in a winning effort (?) against The Alpha Males (David, TBITW and Jay Huxley). Soon after, Alpha Males added more members to their group and eventually a 5 on 5 elimination match was announced for Survivor Series. At the PPV, ??? won (I have no idea who won) the match. TUO then went on to face Phantom and David Falcon for the World Heavyweight Championship in a losing effort. After the match, he attacked Phantom, thus turning heel for the first time in his career. Final months Following his heel turn, TUO competed in Royal Rumble match where he made it to final 3 before losing to the eventual winner, Phantom. TUO was scheduled to face Phantom at Elimination Chamber and there was some reports of him facing U Think U Know Me at Wrestlemania V but that never happened as WSE closed. 'National Wrestling Corporation (2014 -)' In early 2014, TUO joined the NWC, a pro wrestling company based on the ruins of WSE. In his first match back since WSE's shutdown, he faced Kyle Smith at Royal Rumble in a losing effort for the vacant NWC Hardcore Championship. On Smackdown, he faced Austin Henderson in a ladder match to become the first ever NWC Champion. At Glory Road, he successfully defended the title in an Elimination Chamber match against Austin Henderson, Samir Cerebral Assassin, Nexus, WWE Champion CM Punk and Wartune. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing moves' **Chaos Theory (rolling elbow, sometimes with steel chain in elbow pad) **Toxic Sleep (Guillotine choke, often followed after a tornado DDT off the ropes or snap DDT) *'Signature moves' (bolded can be used as finisher) **Kick variations (any) **Lariat **Suplex variations (any) **Inverted Keylock **Yakuza Kick **High knee **Spinning lifting DDT **Double-knee gutbuster **Cyclone Kill ( rolling big boot ) **Tope Con Suicida ( suicide dive through the bottom rope, sometimes transitioned into a forearm smash ) **'Hangman's elbow ( rolling elbow to the back of opponent's head )' **'Violence Party ((Multiple backhand chops and elbow smashes to a cornered opponent followed by headbutts, football kicks, knee strikes, shoot kicks and then finished with a lariat or a scissors kick))' **Curb stomp **Triangle hold **Death valley driver **Spinning backfist **Backbreaker variations (any) **Double foot stomp **'Single leg boston crab ( sometimes stomps on opponent's head causing a knockout victory )' 'Accomplishments' *National Wrestling Corporation **'NWC Championship (1 time; current)'